Une si belle folie
by sangdelicorne
Summary: En le toisant, méprisant, il lui dirait :  Potter toujours en train de jouer les martyrs ? Que faites vous donc de votre vie ?  puis tournerait les talons dans cette envolée de cape majestueuse qui était unique. Rien, Professeur, je n'en fais rien !


.

_**Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

_._

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le **FoF, forum francophone** consacré aux fanfictions (adresse sur mon profil).

Il fallait écrire un OS en partant d'une photo dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil également.

.

* * *

.

.

**Une si belle folie  
**

.

.

_**Mais pour qui n'est pas fou, rien n'est plus beau que de se laisser conduire dans l'inconnu par une voix qui est folle ! Milan Kundera**_

_._

_.**  
**_

Harry prit la baguette posée sur la table et la fixa d'un air pensif. Un bout de bois noir, tout ce qu'il restait dans ce bureau directorial de cet homme extraordinaire qu'avait été Severus Rogue. Son portrait n'avait pas eu l'honneur de figurer parmi les directeurs de Poudlard. Entendant un bruit, il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte et crut voir dans l'embrasure la silhouette noire et déplaisante de son ancien professeur de potion le regardant de cet air dédaigneux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il aurait aimé entendre, une fois encore, sa voix hautaine. En le toisant, méprisant, il lui dirait : « Potter toujours en train de jouer les martyrs ? Que faites vous donc de votre vie ? » puis tournerait les talons dans cette envolée de cape majestueuse qui était unique. Une fois de plus il aurait raison car en vérité depuis trois ans il n'en faisait pas grand chose.

Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait refait une septième avec tous ses condisciples, puis chacun avait suivi le chemin de sa vie. Après avoir vécu tant de choses ensemble, ils s'étaient presque tous perdus de vue. Il avait des nouvelles de Neville et Luna de temps en temps. Il était resté très proche d'Hermione et de Ron, la première était employée au ministère au département des créatures magiques, le second était en formation chez les aurors. Il les voyaient certains week-end, pendant les diverses vacances. Depuis presque un an, ils vivaient ensemble dans un coquet appartement londonien. Il adorait les contempler dans leur bonheur, même si à chaque fois les voir ensemble lui rappelait qu'il était seul. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, Noël serait là et il les retrouverait. Depuis deux ans, il était l'assistant de Bill devenu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ginny et lui s'étaient quittés de commun accord lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de rester à Poudlard. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle était plus heureuse avec Dean son compagnon depuis lors.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, elle indiquait 16 heures, la directrice n'allait pas tarder. Il soupira une fois encore, prêt à s'apitoyer de nouveau sur son sort.

Une petite toux sèche interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Dans son tableau, le regard toujours pétillant de malice, son mentor lui souriait avec bienveillance.

— Bonjour, Professeur. La réunion du Magenmagot est terminée ?

— Bonjour Harry. Je te rappelle que tu es enseignant aussi. Albus me semble plus indiqué.

— J'ai difficile de me faire à cette idée.

— J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule chose à laquelle tu as dur de t'habituer, mon garçon. fit l'ancien directeur en nettoyant ses lunettes d'un sort. Tu es devenu un homme plein de désirs, Harry, la vie, seul à Poudlard, n'est pas faite pour ta jeunesse.

— Je ne vois rien de tentant au dehors. répondit-il d'un ton bref.

— Même pas la perspective d'aimer et de fonder une famille ?

— J'ai essayé. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas fait pour cet avenir là non plus.

— Peut-être n'avais tu pas choisi la bonne personne ?

— ...

— L'estime, l'amitié ne suffisent pas à souder un couple, Harry. Pas quand on attend l'amour.

— ...

— L'amour n'est pas une histoire raisonnable, au contraire il est souvent folie, mais une si belle folie. C'est un aveugle qui choisit d'unir hommes et femmes, vieux et jeunes, parfois des personnes d'un même sexe ensemble, ou d'âges, de milieux différents.

— Il faut de l'estime et même de l'admiration pour aimer durablement.

— Assurément mais il est difficile d'être impartial dans son jugement et qui l'est lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent ? Et surtout aller au delà des apparences. S'abriter derrière des non-dits par peur de souffrir, il n'y a pire chose.

— …

— Prenons l'exemple d'un tout jeune homme endoctriné par ses parents, qui court droit sur leurs traces, qui pour les sauver, pour se sauver, est prêt au pire des crimes, mais ne peut pas parce qu'il n'est pas un assassin. Quand le conflit est terminé, il fuit ses propres actes. Ayant tourné le dos à son monde, à sa famille, à sa fortune, il affronte pendant trois ans, un univers qui n'est pas le sien et qu'il méprisait, détestait et s'y reconstruit seul. Est-il peureux ? ou follement audacieux ? Jamais rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, mon garçon. Il y a une part sombre en chacun de nous, en toi, en moi... Le principal est de la maitriser et d'aller de l'avant, fit son mentor avec un sourire triste. Moi, je trouve qu'il a du mérite.

— Comment savez-vous tout ça ? questionna le jeune professeur d'une voix blanche.

— Tous les anciens mangemorts ou supposés tels sont surveillés, même en monde moldu.

— Je ne peux pas ! murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

— Il faut vouloir vivre, Harry, pas seulement survivre. Quand on a la chance d'aimer, on ne devrait jamais la gâcher. On se doit d'essayer.

— C'est impossible.

— Tout est possible ! Ah, si je l'avais pensé à ton âge ! Tant de choses auraient été différentes ! soupira son mentor.

— Il m'a toujours détesté.

— Vient un moment où la solitude devient trop pesante et l'on risque d'essayer de bâtir un avenir sans amour. Tout le monde passe alors à côté du bonheur. C'est ça qui est détestable !

— Bonjour Harry ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? les interrompit la directrice en arrivant.

— Un moment ! Mais je n'étais pas vraiment seul, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Si je t'ai demandé de passer, c'est que je voudrais que tu prennes seul les classes des trois premières années. Il est temps de te confier des responsabilités.

— Pas de problème, j'y suis prêt, fit-il fermement.

Au moment de partir, une voix douce le retint.

— Penses-y, Harry ! Une si belle folie...

Il sortit en trombe du bureau sous le regard brillant d'espièglerie d'Albus Dumbledore. Une autre exclamation sembla le poursuivre au dehors « Potter ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! C'est valable pour tous ! Arrêtez de vous croire supérieur à tout le monde comme votre père ! »

.

oOo

.

Dans trois jours, ce serait Noël qu'il devait passer chez Ron et Hermione. Ginny et Dean, Luna et Neville, Blaise et Elise sa femme, un couple de collègues de son amie étaient les autres invités. Dans un grave moment d'égarement, il avait dit à ses amis qu'il ne serait peut-être pas seul. Hermione avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, priant, se fâchant, faisant jouer les sentiments d'amitié, mais il n'avait rien voulu lui confier, et pour cause, il n'y avait strictement rien à dire !

Une fois encore, il était devant la boutique d'antiquités. Pourtant aujourd'hui différait des autres jours, il n'était pas sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait hésité pendant deux semaines puis surveillé ses allées et venues durant quelques jours. Il avait changé, pas tant physiquement qu'en attitude. Sa démarche n'était plus empreinte de morgue comme auparavant mais souple et naturelle. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise en ce monde moldu qu'il détestait, il était sûr de lui. Il portait les cheveux longs et une mèche qu'il repoussait sans cesse d'un geste sensuel s'obstinait à descendre devant ses yeux. Son corps n'était plus celui d'un adolescent mais celui d'un jeune homme mince et élégant sans ostentation. Il n'avait pas voulu l'espionner, seulement voir si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas le cas, même si manifestement son associé n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour devenir plus que ça.

Somme toute, le nouveau Draco l'émouvait bien plus encore que l'ancien. Et si enfermé à Poudlard, sa passion n'était qu'un lancinant regret, ici dans cette rue inconnue du Londres moldu, elle s'était faite dévorante. Maintenant, suivant une fois encore la voie que lui traçait son mentor, il s'apprêtait à faire la pire des folies, à mener à la fois le plus difficile et le plus beau des combats. Il s'avança et poussa la porte de la boutique. Il lui tournait le dos, il ne se retourna que lentement après avoir entendu le son qu'avait produit la porte en se refermant.

Harry vit la surprise envahir ses yeux même si très vite il se reprit. Le masque hautain des Sang-Pur se colla sur le visage si aimable une minute auparavant. Il s'y attendait.

— Bonsoir Draco ! fit-il doucement.

Lui le fixait sans répondre. Il ne cilla pas, le regardant simplement, notant ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de loin, la bouche finement dessinée en ce moment pincée, le nez un peu trop pointu et surtout la tristesse des yeux.

— Mes parents ? Il y a un problème ?

— Non. Ils vont bien même si, d'après Zabini, ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

— Alors que me veut le Survivant, à moi le salaud de mangemort ? lança-t-il amer.

— Tu fais quelque chose pour le réveillon de Noël ?

— Hein ? fit-il les yeux s'agrandissant de stupéfaction.

— Tu fais quelque chose pour le réveillon de Noël ?

— J'avais bien compris ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Tu te pointes, toi mon ennemi, après trois ans d'ignorance et tu me demandes si j'ai des projets pour le réveillon ! Tu as fait un pari ou quoi ?

— Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, ce temps-là est passé. Je sais que ma démarche doit te sembler folle mais oublie la raison et réponds moi.

— Tu es fou en effet ! railla-t-il. Je devrais te sortir de là à coups de doloris !

— Si tu avais voulu le faire ce serait déjà fait et je ne me serais pas défendu. Chacun choisit son chemin.

— ...

— Ecoute la voix de la folie pour une fois ! Je t'assure que ma démarche n'est pas simple !

— Mais toute gryffondorienne, se moqua-t-il.

— Tu trouves que trois ans de réflexion et d'hésitations, c'est trop peu ? soupira Harry.

Le jeune antiquaire ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Rien ! fit-il en repoussant la mèche têtue et en le fixant.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, il le répéta.

— Je n'ai rien prévu. J'ai été invité mais je n'ai pas encore accepté.

— Ton associé ?

— Notamment ! Tu me proposes quoi ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et là Harry se dit que l'invitation chez les Gryffondor serait de trop, que ça ne passerait pas. Il ne vit pas que Draco revenait de sa première surprise et qu'il commençait à trouver la situation plaisante, son embarras visible réjouissant.

— Une soirée chez des amis.

— Laisse moi deviner, railla-t-il, une tribu rousse de crève-la-faim et une miss-je-sais-tout ?

— Pourquoi ai-je cru que tu avais changé ? Je ne doute pas que tu préférerais un repas dans un restaurant cinq étoiles impersonnel et guindé, puis une soirée en grande tenue où le paraître est plus important que l'être réel.

— Toi, tu es resté le même ! Aussi susceptible ! se moqua l'ancien Serpentard, je dois avouer que le contraire aurait été décevant.

Harry soupira, il vit dans les yeux d'orage la lueur d'amusement et pensa qu'il s'était ridiculisé assez. Il s'était imaginé en train de discourir avec verve, de défendre ses sentiments interminablement et réalisait qu'il n'avait rien d'un tribun et que de toute façon il ne voulait pas d'un amour à sens unique ! Il fit demi-tour vers la porte, c'est sa voix qui l'arrêta.

— J'accepte !

Il le regarda avec stupéfaction et eut bien du mal à lui répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

— Je viendrai te chercher à vingt heures. Chez toi ou ici ?

— Chez moi ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te donner l'adresse ?

— Non, je sais.

L'entrée de son associé l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Il prit la peine de le lui présenter.

— Harry ! Kevin !

— Enchanté ! répondit l'arrivant.

Manifestement le sentiment était tout à l'opposé des paroles. Il lui rétorqua une vague formule de politesse puis jugea inutile de s'attarder dans l'atmosphère pesante qui s'installait. Draco avait tenu ce Kevin à distance jusque maintenant, il ne le lui sauterait pas dans les bras subitement.

— Harry ! le rappela-t-il. Ne sois pas en retard ! J'ai horreur de ça !

— Je serai à l'heure, sois en sûr ! lui répondit-il en riant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa à Draco le souvenir de son rire franc et de son visage illuminé par des yeux verts brillants de joie.

.

oOo

.

— Qui est-ce ? fit Kevin dès que Harry eut franchit la porte.

Il examinait ce jeune homme trop blond qui avait atterrit dans sa vie un peu plus de deux ans auparavant et qui était resté un mystère, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Quand il avait été engagé dans la boutique où il était lui aussi vendeur, il était tombé de suite sous son charme. A la mort du vieil antiquaire un an plus tôt, ils avaient repris la boutique en association apportant chacun la moitié de l'argent nécessaire mais ils n'en étaient pas devenus plus amis pour autant. Jamais il ne s'était confié, jamais il n'avait parlé de son passé, jamais il ne lui avait connu de petite-amie ou de compagnon. Peut-être avait-il eu des aventures d'un soir, celles qui ne comptent pas plus qu'une douche prise pour nettoyer le corps. Il avait essayé maintes fois de se rapprocher de lui, sans grand résultat, une sortie au théâtre, un ou deux dîners au restaurant, puis quelques soirées mondaines où ils s'étaient rendus ensemble dans le but de faire connaître leur boutique. Il y faisait merveille avec son charme aristocratique, son élégance innée. Pour la première fois, il lui voyait un regard rêveur et un sourire tendre aux lèvres en fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer sur cet inconnu.

— Quelqu'un que je désespérais de revoir jamais, murmura Draco.

— D'habitude tu n'es pas très à cheval sur la ponctualité, pourquoi cette mise en garde ?

— Ce n'est pas quelqu'un du matin, il était toujours levé en dernier et arrivait ensuite en courant à moitié débraillé, les cheveux en désordre, il prenait son petit-déjeuner en deux minutes afin de rattraper le temps perdu et comme il est gourmand ça donnait un résultat assez catastrophique. Que ça m'agaçait par le passé! Je le lui ai juste rappelé, fit Draco avec une moue amusée.

Kevin rumina ce qu'il venait d'entendre tout en déballant les pièces qu'il avait achetées cet après-midi là. Ils semblaient avoir un passé commun.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu au sujet du réveillon de Noël chez Mathilde.

— Je suis désolé mais j'ai accepté son invitation. Je me réjouis déjà de passer cette soirée avec ses amis que je ne supporte pas. railla-t-il.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors ? fit l'autre en haussant les sourcils.

— Je dois pouvoir les tolérer à doses infimes.

— Tu es amoureux de lui ? jeta-t-il assez abruptement.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais ce que tu attends de moi depuis deux ans, Kevin, lui répondit Draco calmement. Pourtant je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais laissé espérer quoi que ce soit.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit non plus que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, ragea-t-il.

— Ce n'était pas le cas, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois ans et nous n'avons jamais été que des rivaux nous détestant, nous opposant sans répit.

— Alors quoi ? jeta-t-il.

— Alors quand tu as quelqu'un dans la tête et dans le cœur... fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule très peu malfoyen.

— ...

— La démarche qu'il a faite aujourd'hui, je ne l'attendais pas, je ne l'espérais même pas, cela eut été impensable, elle me bouleverse parce que je sais ce qu'elle lui coûte. Je ne présage en rien de ce que ça va donner, il y a tellement de choses qui nous séparent, mais je veux essayer. Même si c'est complètement fou, je ne me pardonnerais pas de négliger cette possibilité d'atteindre mon rêve.

.

oOo

.

Harry avait hésité deux minutes devant la porte du cottage de Draco, inconscient du fait que celui-ci guettait son arrivée et l'avait vu franchir la barrière puis remonter le petit chemin. Il avait fini par frapper et un Draco très élégant et assez nerveux, même si il essayait de ne pas le montrer, était venu lui ouvrir. Assis dans un living moderne et confortable, ils avaient pris un verre ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, parlant bien plus avec les yeux qu'avec le verbe. Il était d'ailleurs incapable de se rappeler la moindre de leurs paroles. Il avait voulu refuser de l'accompagner quand il lui avait appris que ses amis ignoraient qui il leur amenait, il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour le convaincre. Ils avaient prolongé leur tête-à-tête jusqu'au moment où plus en retard aurait été grossier voire vexant pour ses amis. Juste avant de partir, Draco l'avait inspecté sous toutes les coutures, il avait resserré son nœud de cravate qui n'en avait pas besoin avant de se déclarer satisfait, attendri, il en avait ri.

Ils transplanèrent devant l'entrée de l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Il prononça le mot de passe de la soirée qui ouvrait la porte, posa sa main sur la taille de Draco autant pour le rassurer que pour le pousser. Ce dernier lui lança un regard indicible.

— Tu verras il n'y a pas que des griffons.

— Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de passer le réveillon avec toi, grommela-t-il.

— Si ça ne va pas on ne reste pas. Je suis d'accord que t'emmener ici n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées pour notre première sortie. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

Il l'entendit inspirer profondément avant d'entrer dans le living. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux quand ils entrèrent.

.

oOo

.

Draco poussa la porte de la taverne Les Trois Balais et fit le tour des clients cherchant son petit-ami des yeux. Manifestement, il n'était pas encore là. Logique, il était en avance de quinze minutes. Il s'assit à une des tables du fond afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité puis commanda une bièraubeurre à Madame Rosmerta. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs récents, revit ces dernières semaines, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se voyaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient entre ses responsabilités à Poudlard et ses propres cours du soir pour se spécialiser. Il l'y avait emmené une fois. Il croyait devoir l'y trainer, il avait été ravi de partager sa passion et avait trouvé ça captivant. Ils avaient vu de temps en temps ses amis, principalement Hermione et Ron. A sa grande surprise, ils l'avaient de suite accepté, dans le cas de Ron toléré aurait été plus exact, par amitié pour leur meilleur ami, comme lors de cette soirée de réveillon qu'il avait tant redoutée. Ils étaient allés au cinéma, au restaurant, danser une ou deux fois. Harry n'aimait pas les boites de nuit gays, lui pas beaucoup plus. Pour le réveillon de Nouvel-A, ils avaient essayé l'opéra, il ne l'y emmènerait plus, il s'y était royalement ennuyé. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade des baisers et des caresses sages. Ils auraient pu profiter tranquillement de l'intimité de son cottage, il y semblait réticent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela commençait à l'agacer.

Le monde sorcier était leur seul sujet de discorde, Harry aurait aimé qu'il y reprenne sa place, il ne le désirait pas. Il était conscient que si ils voulaient continuer ensemble, ils allaient devoir faire un choix. Il l'apprenait peu à peu, il le croyait un peu brusque, un peu terre-à-terre, un peu borné aussi. Si, souvent, son enthousiasme très gryffondorien le faisait sourire, il le découvrait instinctivement sensuel, sensible aux belles choses, ému autant par une magnifique musique que par les rires d'un enfant. Il ne concevait plus la vie sans lui et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour son amour. Presque une demi-heure plus tard, deux yeux verts accrochèrent les siens puis ne les lâchèrent plus. Sans aucune gêne, Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'asseoir tout contre lui.

— Bonjour, mon ange. Désolé du retard ! J'ai attendu que tous les élèves en ordre d'autorisation sortent dans Pré-au-Lard comme à chaque Saint-Valentin.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent entrer ici à tout moment ?

— Oui, fit Harry en souriant, mais aujourd'hui la plupart sont parmi les fanfreluches et les chérubins roses de Madame Piedodu.

— Ça ne te mettrait pas mal à l'aise ?

— Que mes élèves me jalousent d'avoir un petit-ami aussi séduisant ? non pas du tout ! ça serait plutôt flatteur ! répondit-il avec un rire tendre et complice. Je pense juste que j'ai beaucoup de chance.

— Vois leurs regards sur nous. Tous se demandent ce que fait le Sauveur avec le fils de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort. Ils sont loin d'avoir oublié mon rôle et celui de mon père.

— Je crois plutôt que c'est le fait que nous soyons deux hommes ensemble qui les heurte et non qui tu es. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi mais si tu préfères, nous pouvons sortir et aller faire un tour.

Ils flânaient le long de l'unique rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard. Quelques rares silhouettes emmitouflées se pressaient dans le crépuscule glacial. Une chouette brune vint voleter devant Harry qui lui tendit le poing gauche sur lequel il se posa. Il détacha le mot attaché à sa patte.

— Viens, fit-il après avoir lu le parchemin et renvoyé l'oiseau.

Ils sortirent du village se dirigeant vers la cabane hurlante. Draco se laissait guider maintenant impatient de voir ce que Harry leur avait réservé.

— Tiens moi, fit il en le prenant par la taille.

Ils atterrirent dans une salle à manger inconnue de Draco. Une table pour deux dressée avec raffinement, éclairée de bougies d'un vert translucide, un repas fin qui les attendait, du champagne au frais dans un seau à glace ! Il n'avait rien oublié. Ses bras l'entourèrent par derrière, il s'alanguit contre lui appuyant son dos sur sa poitrine.

— Où sommes nous ?

— Chez moi. C'est l'ancienne maison des Black que m'a léguée mon parrain. Viens manger, nous parlerons projets plus tard.

Une conversation légère, un flirt tendre les yeux dans les yeux... Un délicieux repas. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc mangé ? il ne s'en souvenait pas. Sa bouche contre la sienne, douce promesse de plus d'intimité. Il le tirait par la main, ils sortirent dans un couloir sombre pour pénétrer dans ce qui devait être le petit salon. Il y resta abasourdi à l'entrée, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait se liquéfier. La pièce confortable était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies en suspension, d'un blanc cassé délicat qui apportaient une lumière douce, par les flammes du feu ouvert qui projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs, et là auraient dû s'arrêter les choses mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une multitude de petits cœurs rouges voletaient partout, des cupidons dorés lançaient de minuscules traits lumineux bleus, une grosse lune souriante voguait paresseusement dans les airs et de grandes marguerites blanches jouaient les ovnis dans toute cette décoration surprenante.

— Par Merlin, gémit Harry à ses côtés, je lui avais pourtant dit ce que je voulais et surtout ce que je ne voulais pas.

Draco ne savait si il devait éclater de rire ou consoler son Valentin effondré.

— A qui as-tu demandé de préparer la décoration ?

— A Luna. Elle était la seule libre.

Ça en fut trop pour lui, il éclata de rire. Le voyant, encore plus mortifié par sa joie intempestive, sortir sa baguette pour faire disparaître tout ça, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Non, viens.

C'est lui qui le tira sur le canapé devant le feu, lui qui prit ses lèvres pour un baiser suave, trop doux, trop lent pour l'envie de lui qu'il se découvrait. Baiser de soie qui se fit bientôt feu et passion. Ses mains erraient sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur son visage, son cou. Les doigts de Harry caressaient sa taille, le creux de son dos, de ses reins, roulaient sa peau doucement le faisant frémir, allumant son désir, bouleversant ses sens. Sa bouche le mordillait puis sa langue lentement calmait le feu allumé, ses mains expertes, trop expertes, il faudrait qu'il lui en demande des explications, pensa-t-il entre deux soupirs, l'affolaient, lui faisaient perdre toute contenance. Il se pressa contre lui geignant sans retenue, s'offrant impudiquement. Il sentit qu'une fois de plus il voulait s'éloigner.

— On ne va pas attendre d'avoir cent ans pour faire l'amour, mon tout-beau. souffla-t-il. Je te veux !

Seul un gémissement rauque lui répondit, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus érotique. D'un coup de baguette, il agrandit le canapé et le coucha contre lui. Les mains de son amant reprirent sur son corps à présent dénudé leurs caresses grisantes, excitantes, l'emmenant vers cette volupté qui fait crier.

Repu de plaisir, alangui contre lui, il caressait légèrement de la pointe des doigts le corps moite de son homme. Celui-ci eut un petit soupir satisfait qui le fit rire. Il posa un baiser tendre sur sa nuque et sourit de le sentir frémir sous la caresse.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi féru en plaisirs charnels, mon tout-beau.

— Tu ne me croyais pas puceau quand même à presque vingt-deux ans ? se moqua-t-il. Et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu en savais moins que moi.

— Je crois que je t'aurais préféré un peu moins expérimenté. J'aurais pu avoir l'impression que nous découvrions des choses ensemble.

— Tu es un gros bêta, lui fit Harry avec un petit rire tendre. J'ai appris de toi la plus belle de ces choses, faire réellement l'amour. C'est tellement différent d'un simple plaisir physique, mon aimé.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

— J'ai pesé chaque terme, Draco.

Il baissa les paupières un moment savourant la réponse et ce qu'impliquaient ces premiers mots d'amour.

Appuyé sur son coude Harry regardait le visage de celui qui était devenu son amant, celui qui avait crié qu'il l'aimait dans la jouissance. Il était beau en ce moment d'après le plaisir, les traits apaisés, les yeux cernés de bistre, la bouche rouge de ses baisers. Sensuellement, du pouce il caressa les lèvres tentantes avant d'y poser les siennes.

— Regarde-moi, mon ange. Montre-moi l'orage apaisé de tes yeux. fit-il en se perdant dans les lacs gris bleuté et s'y oubliant.

— Tu as dit qu'on parlerait projets ? Nous n'avons jamais fait de projets ensemble.

— Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite et je désirais savoir ce dont tu avais envie exactement. Il serait peut-être temps d'y penser ?

— Explique.

— Je sens bien que tu n'as pas envie de revenir en monde sorcier. Si je ne veux pas continuer à enseigner à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, je dois prévenir Minerva le plus tôt possible.

— Tu quitterais le monde sorcier pour moi ?

— Pas complètement, Draco. Sorcier est un état, pas une option. Je ne veux pas renoncer à utiliser ma magie, tu ne l'as pas fait non plus. Elle est nous. Mais je peux travailler et habiter en monde moldu. Je ne veux pas continuer à te voir deux ou trois fois par semaine quelques heures avant de rentrer seul à Poudlard. Je veux plus !

— ...

— Mon ange ?

— Laisse moi du temps !

— Mais... fit Harry en sentant un froid glacé l'envahir.

— Il n'est pas question que tu renonces au monde sorcier, pas toi. Moi il m'a rejeté, ma haine, ma rage m'ont aidé au début. Je voulais ma revanche, tu comprends ? Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux t'offrir.

— ...

— En parlant d'offrir, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau.

Il se leva cherchant son pantalon jeté au loin par une main pressée et revint avec un écrin enrubanné. Harry y découvrit une chaîne et un superbe pendentif en or blanc qu'il contempla sans un mot. Il avait à portée de main le petit paquet qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui donner et qui ne lui semblait plus aussi indiqué. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

— Harry ?

— Il est très beau. Merci. répondit-il péniblement.

— Je crois que tu as mal compris ce que j'ai essayé de te dire. Laisse-moi du temps pour revenir en monde sorcier.

— Revenir en monde sorcier mais... bégaya Harry.

— Tu supposais quoi, que j'allais laisser échapper un aussi bon amant ? Tu crois si peu en moi ? murmura Draco en caressant son visage amoureusement.

— Comme tu l'as dit nous n'avions jamais fait de projets ensemble.

— Tu semblais tellement réservé, tu préférais qu'on se voit à l'extérieur plutôt que chez moi, tu n'avais jamais parlé sentiments. Que voulais-tu que je pense ? Il n'y a pas deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, même si j'ai l'impression que c'est ainsi depuis que nous nous sommes vus la première fois chez Madame Guipure parce que je n'ai jamais imaginé une vie où tu ne serais pas. Depuis que j'ai l'âge d'aimer tu es mon interdit, un tellement doux interdit.

— Je savais que si nous allions chez toi, nous ferions l'amour et égoïstement, je ne le voulais pas. Je me demandais comment je ferais après, sans toi à mes côtés.

— Tu ne serais pas un peu possessif, par hasard ? se moqua gentiment Draco.

— Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! s'indigna Harry. J'avais pensé que peut-être on pourrait ensemble ouvrir une autre boutique, loin de Kevin celle-là, grogna-t-il, déclenchant le rire joyeux de Draco. Ensuite nous pourrions apprendre la décoration d'intérieur, ça me plairait, et se lancer là dedans du côté moldu et si tu veux nous pourrons habiter en monde sorcier. Nous concilierons ainsi les deux.

— Doucement ! Ne précipite rien mon tout-beau. Nous savons que nous voulons être ensemble, c'est le principal. Le reste viendra. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet du médaillon, si tu lui lances un revelio il te montrera ce qui y est gravé "Toi seulement" et la date du 23 décembre. Et j'ai ça aussi, si tu en veux. fit-il en posant entre eux la seconde clé de son cottage.

— Tiens, souffla Harry en lui tendant son présent et en prenant la clef, j'en avais un aussi.

Il épiait sur le visage de Draco ses réactions devant la bague en or blanc ornée d'une tourmaline grise comme ses iris que contenait l'écrin, il fut bouleversé de voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes et de retrouver devant lui son masque de Sang-Pur protecteur.

— Pas de masque avec moi, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il.

Il prit la bague que son amant lui tendait et la lui passa au doigt avant de porter la paume de sa main à ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime Draco.

— C'est de la folie !

— Mais c'est une si belle folie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.


End file.
